This invention relates to foot compositions and more particularly to a foot composition for use in softening and curing dry feet as well as removing calluses and corns. In our fast pace society individuals often find it difficult to properly care for their feet. AS a result, individuals often experience the more common conditions such as harden dry feet, with calluses and corns. One of the common ways to address these conditions is by availing ones self of the foot treatment processes that are made available at commercial establishments which are designed specifically for that purpose. Obviously this is not always the most desirable alternative because in order to achieve the result they provide you must leave the comfort of your home. The most desirable way to address these foot problems is with a composition that can be used at home. However, none of the commercially available compositions can be used in softening and curing dry feet as well as removing calluses and corns. Accordingly there becomes a need to provide an ointment to address these feet conditions without having to leave your home. Specifically a composition that can be used in the comfort of your home which can be used in softening and curing dry feet and removing calluses and corns is desired.
Attempts have been made to provide a composition for treating the various conditions of the feet. One such composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,694. This composition relates to a topical composition for treating corns, calluses and warts which comprises a benzenediol. Included among benzenediols are benzenediols or substituted benzenediols selected from the group consisting of hydroguinone, olivetol, pyrocatechol 2,5-dihydroxy benzoic acid; or 1,2-benzenediols substituted in 4-position selected from the group consisting of nordihydrogualaretic acid (NDGA) and 4-nitrocatechol in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Another composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,083. In this product a topical composition for treating corns and calluses is provided which consists of 4 carbon xcex1-keto acid, most preferably xcex1-ketebulric acid, or its corresponding salts or esters in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Although both these products achieve the desired results both the products disclosed in these patents are designed specifically for the treatment of corns and calluses on the feet. They are not also designed for softening and curing dry feet. Additionally, because of the unique ingredients required these products may be expensive and somewhat difficult to make. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a product which also softens and cures dry feet while also treating corns and calluses which can be made from readily available ingredients, which is easy to prepare and has the unique results and advantages of the present invention.
The invention relates to an Improved foot soften composition. The composition in accordance with the principles of the invention is provided in predetermined weight quantities with a mixture of lamb fat, peppermint essential oil, mineral oil and water.